Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-10t}{6} - \dfrac{5t}{6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-10t - (5t)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-15t}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $p = \dfrac{-5t}{2}$